


Finding Neal

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Innocent Neal [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Innocent!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Keller behind bars; Peter, El, and Mozzie all search for Neal who has found safe haven at a friends place in the city. Yet when Peter catches up to Neal, can he convince him that he can protect Neal, and help him as much as he can? Or will Neal just make a run for it yet again? PART TWO of Innocent Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Neal

“Damn it.” Peter cursed as he paced back and forth in the kitchen of his home, where El and Mozzie were both watching him. Mozzie was…actually a nice though weird guy. Mozzie was something of Neal’s Uncle, kind of, having watched over Neal since he was orphaned at a particularly young age, forcing the kid to live by himself off on the streets, as the kid refused to be put in the system to try to find a home for himself. 

It had been two weeks since they’d captured Keller, and Neal was still missing. Even Mozzie had exhausted his means of finding the kid, as the kid knew every inch of the city like the back of his hand, and Peter was frankly worried about the kid. He couldn’t explain it-the kid was only twenty years old, and smart, and had helped to save El…

Which meant Peter owed Neal more than he could ever repay. 

And that meant finding Neal.

“Hon, I’m sure things will be fine.” El said, comfortingly. “Neal’s smart, he won’t get himself into a dangerous situation if he could help it.” El patted his arm. “How about a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please.” Mozzie said, speaking up, getting a roll of the eyes from El, but she ageeingly started making all three of them a cup of tea. “Suit, I think there’s maybe one more place that I can check.” Mozzie said, thoughtfully. “I didn’t think he’d go there, but then he’s avoiding everyone, so…”

“Well, let’s go and get him then.” Peter said shortly, getting a sigh from El. “Hon, I’m sorry, but I really just want to make sure-”

“That Neal is fine, yes, I know.” She said with a smile. “Go and find your new friend, sweetie. Satchmo, stay.” She ordered the dog, who’d been hoping to go with the two men, but was unfortunately denied.

Satchmo whined, but remained at El’s side, as Peter and Mozzie left the house, leaving El to wonder if she should make enough dinner for four people tonight instead of the usual two.  
~*~

“Here?” Peter asked, incredulous, as they parked in front of a fancy looking home in the richer part of the city. “Why here?”

“Because it’s a nice place, June is friendly to everyone and has a soft spot for Caffrey, and because it’s like a second home to him within this city.” Mozzie paused, and added, 

“Leave the gun behind, Suit. You won’t need it.”

Peter scowled, but reluctantly left the gun behind. After all, he was trying to show that he wanted to help Neal, not frighten him away. And based on what Mozzie had told him so far, Neal hated guns and any kind of violent weapons, unless they were used to help cook food.

And even then, they were iffy. 

Peter followed Mozzie into the building. Almost immediately, a beautiful lady with heavy dark skin appeared before them, smiling at them. 

“Mozzie,” She greeted, and kissed both of his cheeks. “Who is your friend? I do not recognize him,” She said, peering at him intently. 

“This is Peter Burke, someone who wants to thank Neal for saving his wife the other day.” Mozzie said quietly. “Burke, this is June.”

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Peter said, shifting on his feet a bit uncomfortable at the attention.

“Hmm, an FBI agent, Mozzie?” June asked, teasingly. “I thought you hated them.”

“He’s an exception…unfortunately,” Mozzie growled lightly, playfully. 

“Hey, June, I was wondering if you wanted chicken casadeas for dinner-” Neal’s voice came from the hallway, and Peter looked up to see him wearing a nice expensive looking suite, and saw Neal froze. 

“Neal, sweetie, come say hi to your Uncle Mozzie.” June ordered, obviously sensing his distress. Neal tentatively crept forward, looking like he very much wanted to flee. 

“Moz. What are you doing here?” Neal asked, staring at him and avoiding Peter completely. 

“Well, see, kid, you left my shop in something of a mess, and I wanted to let you know Keller’s been put into jail with no bond or anything that’ll get him out of there.” Mozzie said gruffly. 

Neal sighed. 

“I didn’t want him in jail. I just got him out a year ago-” Neal paused, and glanced to Peter who remained quiet and looking as though he were simply watching him. “What’s he doing here?”

“I wished to thank you for saving my wife, the other day. You could’ve just done as your brother asked…family is important after all.” Peter explained, and Neal frowned. 

“Why is family important?” Neal asked, puzzled. Mozzie rolled his eyes, while June looked a bit sad by the question. Peter blinked, realizing with shock that he was absolutely serious. Peter sighed.

“Kid, I’ll explain why family is important, but I want you to do something in return…come and say hi to El. She’s worried about you,” Peter insisted, getting a look of surprise in return when that was all that Peter had requested. 

“El’s worried? About me?” Neal asked, tentatively. Peter nodded, serious. “Why?” He asked, sounding baffled. 

“Because the last time she saw you, you were being shot at, you moron.” Mozzie grumbled, sounding irate. “So come on already. And June’s coming too.” Mozzie added, and June blinked before nodding once, her serene expression barely changing and making Peter begin to admire her even more. He’d admired her at first just for handling Neal, who was clearly more than just a bit of a handful. 

“Yes, I am most curious in meeting this mysterious El that you have saved.” June said, smiling at him. 

Neal sighed. 

“All right, fine. I’m coming. Let me grab a couple of things.” 

“What things?” Mozzie asked, following him when Neal looked at him. “I’m just making sure you aren’t running out on us, kid. If it makes you feel better, I promise that Burke isn’t having agents waiting back at his place just itching to arrest you. I was there and checked the place out myself.” Mozzie said smugly as they went up the stairs. 

Peter watched them, frowning.

“That poor boy,” June murmured. “He breaks my heart sometimes.”

“Ms…um…” Peter began, hesitantly. 

“Just June, dear.” June said with a small smile. “My, but aren’t you a polite one?” She asked, teasingly. 

He flushed. 

“Uh, June…are you his mother?” He asked, uncomfortably. 

She laughed. 

“I would very much like to be so, yes. But I’m afraid that Neal would be immediately suspicious if I ask him if he would be okay should I adopt him.” She said with a small smile. “So I’m his mother in all but name, instead, letting him live here, and teaching him everything I can.” She shook her head. “I really don’t know why that boy is so afraid of having people getting in close to him.” 

She peered at Peter then, suddenly. 

“Agent Burke,” She said, making him blink. “You take good care of my Neal?” It sounded more of a demand, but there was a question there too, one that was both pleading and urgent. 

“Of course, ma’am.” He agreed firmly. “He saved my wife, I wouldn’t have it any other way. And even if he hadn’t,” He said with a pause. “I’d still do so anyway.” He said seriously. 

She studied him intently, making him slightly wary. After a moment, she nodded once. 

“Good, then.” He had barely enough time to be relieved at getting her approval when he spotted Mozzie coming back down the stairs, dragging Neal with him who was protesting about ‘not being a kid and able to walk on his own’. 

Peter smiled at seeing him, wondering if perhaps this was the start of something new, with June, and Mozzie, and Neal.

The start of a new kind of family, one where everyone had ties in with Neal Caffrey.  
~*~

End


End file.
